The Firecat
by Akira no Rinnengan. Rev
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang berdasarkan pada fiktif belaka, tentang kehidupan Naruto Uzumaki bersama dengan teman-temannya dan juga pekerjaannya.


The Firecat

Disclaimer : Yang jelas HighSchool DxD dan Naruto bukan punya saya.

Summary : Sebuah kisah yang berdasarkan pada fiktif belaka, tentang kehidupan Naruto Uzumaki bersama dengan teman-temannya dan juga pekerjaannya.

 **Fic colab bersama dengan Frozen Clouds.**

… **.**

Experiment!

Sebuah kata yang menggambarkan sebuah kegiatan yang membuat sang ilmuan gila karna kegagalan dan menjadi terkenal karna keberhasilannya.

Bahkan dari dulu sampai sekarang banyak para ilmuan maupun non-ilmuan yang melakuakn experiment, baik untuk kepentingan diri sendiri, kaum, ras, keluarga, maupun orang banyak.

Dan dari semua itu, ini adalah kisah tentang anak yang merupakan hasil dari experiment gila-gilaan yang membuat sang ibu depresi dan sering sakit-sakitan.

Sebut saja nama anak itu adalah Naruto, sekarang anak tersebut duduk bersila di depan makam pusara Sang Ibu, walaupun dirinya sedih, tetapi air mata tidak mau keluar dari mata birunya, karna dirinya sudah berjanji pada Sang Ibu hanya akan menangis saat dirinya bahagia, dan kalau dirinya sedih dia akan tetap tersenyum dan tertawa, pertanda bahwa dirinya masih belum menyerah dengan kehidupan.

Anak tersebut mendongak ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya…

"Yasaka- _san_ " Naruto tersenyum melihat Yasaka, seekor atau seorang wanita yang memiliki suari pirang sepertinya dan mata kuning keemasan.

"Apa kau tidak menangis?" dalam hati Yasaka gelisah dan takut, karna dirinya tahu kalau Naruto adalah type yang suka menahan beban sendiri dan sungkan membaginya dengan orang lain.

"Tidak, Naru sudah berjanji dengan _Kaa-san_ hanya akan menangis saat Naru perlu menangis dan tertawa saat sedih"

"Kau bocah yang aneh" dan Naruto terkekeh pelan karna candaan Yasaka.

 **XxX_-_Frozen-_-Akira_-_XxX**

 _ **[Bangun-bangun, jika kau tidak bangun, penis'mu ku gantung]**_

Alarm milik Naruto yang memiliki animasi seorang gadis membawa tali dan berbicara dengan irama menggoda, _Yandere_ –membuat Naruto terbangun dari acara wajibnya, tidur.

Dengan mata sedikit tertutup akibat baru bangun, Naruto kemudian mengambil handuk, sabun, shampo, plus tisu, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk memulai acara wajib di pagi harinya.

…

Entah kenapa untuk saat ini dirinya ingin bolos kuliah terlebih dahulu, pasalnya ia malas bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang menurutnya aneh bin ajaib.

Merasakan adanya getaran jiwa yang berasal dari sakunya, Naruto mengangkat telefon tersebut dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau…

" _Moshi-moshi_ , dengan Firecat di sini" yah, untuk membiayai kehidupannya, Naruto membuka sebuah lapangan kerja untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah~, bisakah saya meminta bantuan anda?" dari suaranya Naruto menebak kalau orang yang menelfon'nya adalah laki-laki.

"Tentu saja, selama masih bisa saya kerjakan dan sesuai dengan prinsip akan saya kerjakan!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, waluapun dirinya tahu kalau client'nya tidak bisa melihatnnya.

"Etto, bisakah tuan membelikan saya majalah limited edition?" alis Naruto terangkat mendengar permintaan client'nya.

"Jenis apa?"

" _Ero-Limited Edition_ "

Tepat sasaran

"Bayarannya?"

"Dua kali lipat dari harga majalah yang seharusnya dan bayarannya sesuai standar tuan!" dan air liur keluar dari sudut bibirnya…

Untung besar!

"Baiklah! –hari, tanggal, alamat bisa anda kirimkan lewat pesan e-mail atau sms" mendegar jawaban setuju dari clent'nya, Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ke mena kaki membawanya pergi.

…

…

Acara lamunan Naruto terhenti saat merasakan getaran hati di sakunya.

 **Name : Hyodou Issei**

 **Alamat : Jln. Patih Gajah Mada, RT. 6, RW 3, nomor 5**

"Yosshhhh…waktunya bekerja!"

 **XxX_-_Frozen-_-Akira_-_XxX**

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang dia?" suara misterius terdengar dari atap gedung yang mengarah langsung kepada Naruto yang sedang berdiskusi dengan remaja berambut coklat.

"Dia menarik! –kita hanya perlu member dia waktu sebelum kita bisa merekrutnya" aura kebangsawanan terpancar dari dalam tubuh pria yang membalas ucapan wanita dibelakangnya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi apa kau yakin ingin merekrutnya menjadi salah satu dari 'kita'?" sepertinya wanita di belakangnya ini kurang yakin dengan perkataan pria di depannya.

"Tenanglah! –kau tak perlu kawatir, dia itu lebih dari sanggup untuk menjadi salah satu dari 'kita' –kau tahu sendiri'kan?" sang wanita mengangguk menyetujui perkataan pria tersebut.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau dialah yang terpilih dari yang terpilih! –karna dia adalah…

Pahlawan yang tak dianggap.

Anak yang tak diizinkan untuk mati.

Berlian yang lebih berkilau dari cahaya

Dan…

Kau tahu siapa dia kan?" si pria menyambung kembali perkataanya.

"Ya, dia

…pernah menjadi manusia"

"Kau benar! –dia pernah menjadi manusia, menurutmu apakah tidak menarik jika manusia menjadi salah satu dari kita?" sang wanita menyeringit bingung.

"Kenapa kau bilang manusia itu menarik?"

"Karna manusia itu lebih ralistis daripada kaum kita"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti"

"Kau tahu'kan manusia itu memulai semuanya dari nol, manusia belajar merayap sebelum belajar merangkak, kemudian belajar berjalan dan akhirnya mereka berlari –manusia bisa menentukan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk, walaupun sebagian tidak, tapi kebanyakan manusia tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah untuk mencapai tujuannya –bahkan mereka menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuan mereka, walaupun mereka tahu kalau itu tidak baik untuk kaum mereka.

…seharusnya kaum kita belajar dari manusia karna manusia memiliki potensi yang melebihi ras manapun"

"Ku pikir penjelasanmu bisa sedikit'ku terima, tapi kapan kau merekrutnya menjadi salah satu dari kita?"

"Semuanya butuh waktu, jadi kita biarkan terlebih dahulu dia mau berbuat apa selama tidak merugikan kita dan pada waktunya kita akan merekrutnya, karna sekarang kita sangat membutuhkan…"

""Pemimpin""

 **XxX_-_Frozen-_-Akira_-_XxX**

" _Kaa-san_ , Naru sangat menyangimu!" wanita yang ada di depan Naruto menghentikan sebentar aktivitasnya lalu mengulas sebuah senyuman lembut yang di arahkan kepada putra semata wayangnya.

"Kaa-san juga sangat menyayangimu Naruto- _kun_ "

 **Beginikah kasih sayang seorang ibu**?

Perasaan senang menyelimuti hatinya, karna ini adalah doa yang selalu ia lantunkan sebelum ia tidur dahulu, ia menginginkan kasih sayang seorang orang tua.

" _Ne Kaa-san_ , apa _Kaa-san_ tidak akan meningglakan Naru?"

"Tidak dan tidak akan –tetapi maukah Naru berjanji satu hal pada _Kaa-san_?" Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Jika Naru bersedih maka tersenyum dan tertawalah!" Naruto memandang ibunya bingung.

"Naru tidak mengerti"

"Karna itu mengartikan bahwa Naru masih belum menyerah dengan kehidupan"

 **XxX_-_Frozen-_-Akira_-_XxX**

 _Kehidupan sebelum kematian dan sesudah kematin_

Naruto pernah mengalami hal yang demikian! Gini nih kisahnya!

…

Naruto sedih, sangat sedih –seharusnya dari dulu ia sadar kalau perbedaan selalu menimbulkan kebencian, baik dari kalangan besar maupun kecil.

"Sungguh _Baa-chan_ , aku tidak pernah pergi ke Kumo, bahkan kemarin aku bersama dengan Kakashi- _sensei_ makan ramen bersama!" sungguh, sekarang Naruto terlihat sangat putus asa, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang tidak memiliki kecerahan sama sekali, suram, sangat suram!

"Maaf Naruto, tetapi aku tidak memiliki kewenangan sama sekali – _Raikage_ meminta untuk mengirim'kan mu ke Penjara di Kusagakure, Kastil Houzuki.

Naruto ingin berteriak, tetapi mulutnya seperti terkuncil –karna ia sadar, bahwa dari dulu ia adalah boneka untuk melindungi Konoha tercinta.

"Aku mengerti!" Tsunade tercekat melihat Naruto, ini kali pertamanya Tsunade melihat Naruto sehancur ini –Tsunade tahu dirinya berlebihan karna menuduh Naruto telah melakukan penyerangan di Kumo, tetapi ini juga untuk menjaga aliansi antara Kumo dan Konoha.

Tsunade bingung dan sakit saat melihat Naruto memiliki raut wajah seperti yang ia tunjukan saat ini.

"jadi…bisa pimpin jalannya?" dan perwakilan dari Kusagakure membawa Naruto ke Kastil Houzuki.

…

Gelap!

Naruto bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mandi, tidak ingat kapan terkhir kali ia makan, bahkan sekarang yang ada di tubuhnya hanyalah cetakan tulang yang terlihat dengan jelas. Ia tidak sesehat dahulu, waluapun nyatanya ia baru tinggal selama seminggu di Penjara ini.

Ada beberapa orang yang mencoba mendekatinya, yang pertama Ryuzetsu dan yang ke dua adalah Maroi –waluapun nyatanya dirinya memiliki teman yang bisa di ajak bicara, tetapi entah kenapa dirinya sangat kesepian.

Hingga pada akhirnya kesepiannya semakin menjadi saat dirinya di jadikan tumbal untuk membangkitkan Satori yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Muku di dalam Kotak Kebahagiaan.

Dan akhirnya dirinya mati, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya tertusuk olek cakar runcing milik Satori, dan di depannya seorang perempuan berambut putih juga ikut tertusuk bersamaan dengan dirinya.

 _De javu_

Naruto tidak dapat menolak fakta bahwa dia adalah _jinchuriki_ dari Kyuubi yang memiliki kapasitas cakra yang besar dan regenasi yang tinggi, tetapi sekarang Kyubi telah menghilang dari dirinya karna Kyubi dijadikan tumbal untuk membangkitkan Satori.

Dan pada akhirnya…

Naruto menutup mata ditemani oleh orang-orang yang menghianatinya.

 **Yah, ku kira sudah cukup untuk hari ini.**

 **Seperti yang saya katakana di atas, kalau ini adalah fic milik Frozen Cloud, ide murni miliknya dan saya hanya mengetik dan menambahkan beberapa word dan ide yang tidak terlalu bagus.**

 **Seperti yang saya bikin di fic problemator, saya berencana membuat fic baru setelah problemator mencapai chap 5 dan fic ini chap 3… ni nih listnya :**

 **Naruto x Dxd [Cerita berdasarkan sudut pandang Naruto dan Sona]**

 **Naruto x Akame ga Kiru [Sudut pandang kebanyakan diambil dari bagian kerajaan]**

 **Naruto x Deadman Wonderland [Canon]**

 **Naruto x Shingeki [Masih ragu kalau canon atau AU]**

 **Naruto x Trinity Seven [Juga masih ragu kalau Canon atau AU]**

 **Menurut kalian mana yang menarik?**

 **Jaa.**


End file.
